Wardon Wraith
" You may dull my blade, You may take my sword, But I will fight on no matter what, For my will is my strength, My blood my steel, So I will not yield, but carry on, Till the next Dawn" Introducción Wardon Wraith es un hombre de mediana edad, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, nobleza y honor. No se sabe mucho acerca de él, pero pronto descubrirá qué le depara el futuro. Su deseo es recuperar la memoria que ha perdido al llegar a las tierras de Calpheon. Personalidad Sir Wardon Wraith tiene un un carácter muy fuerte, basado en las siete virtudes caballerescas que le transmitieron hace tiempo como: Valor, Fe, Humildad, Justicia, Generosidad, Lealtad, Nobleza. Se propone a si mismo cumplir esas virtudes hasta el final de sus días y servir a la gente que le rodea para que tengan una mejor vida. Se le ve la mayor parte del tiempo callado, hablando sólo cuando está en desacuerdo con algo o le necesitan para hacer algún plan. Siempre analiza los problemas para actuar causando el menor daño posible. Por algún motivo le desagrada el mar y navegar haciendo el irresponsable. Esto se puede ver cuando Egoroth está bebiendo en alta mar. Le fascinan las estrellas y siempre que tiene un momento las observa pensando si habrá algo más ahí fuera, esperando a ser descubierto. Esta inquietud se la transmite a Xan al salir de Velia en el barco de Gaearyn. Historia Wardon llega a Calpheon City sin recordar nada de su vida pero con un objetivo en concreto: Seguir a cierto grupo de personas para observarlas y estudiarlas. Así que se dispone a viajar con ellos para aprender de ellos y de paso recordar quién es. BLOQUE 1: Recuerdos despertados En busca de respuestas (# 0 / 50) Wardon despierta en medio de la montaña; sucio, magullado y ensangrentado sin comprender dónde está ni recordar nada de su pasado, se hospeda en Calpheon City hasta que una noche, cierto ser aparece para contarle que le ha quitado la memoria y se la irá devolviendo a medida que haga su voluntad. Wardon, acepta la propuesta y empieza sus misiones para recordar sus orígenes. Conoce a un grupo de personas exóticas y empieza a viajar con ellos, por Calpheon Territory ayudándolos para ganarse su confianza y poder estar más tiempo con ellos. Margoria (#50), (#49) Tras llegar a Margoria para encontrar a Gaearyn, Wardon y los demás pasan unos días en la isla, hasta que cierto día Lamonth aparece dejando inconscientes a todas las personas que están en la isla por falta de oxigeno. Wardon empieza a investigar sobre Lamonth para descubrir que planea y explicárselo a cierto ser, de este modo recupera un fragmento de su memoria del pasado, dejándolo traumatizado por el recuerdo. Más tarde, después de derrotar a DarkGebba, debido al afán de conocer que ocurre en ese recuerdo, pues no era completo, le pide a ese ser que le devuelva otro fragmento pues ha ayudado en la causa contra un ángel problemático y así le devuelven otro fragmento de su memoria. Este, contiene otro trozo aun peor y que hace cimentar los principios de Wardon haciendo que no se reconozca a si mismo. Su espada ha absorbido parte del espíritu de DarkGebba haciendo que se vuelva de color negro. Altinova Después de la boda entre Gaearyn y Awartha, el grupo pone rumbo a Valencia. Wardon se ralentiza en su llegada a Altinova y cuando llega, un pájaro le envía un mensaje diciendo que el grupo ha sido aprisionado y que ha de ir a sacarlos de allí. Wardon llega donde están presos sus compañeros y habla con los guardias diciendo que son sus compañeros y que los liberen pues el también es un guerrero como ellos. Los guardias se ponen nerviosos y sin avisar le dan un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Cuando despierta, todos los soldados están muertos, descuartizados e irreconocibles. Hay marcas de garras y pisadas de animal por la zona y Wardon está cubierto enteramente de sangre. Le duele la cabeza y tiene la piel dilatada, así como cojera en una pierna. También llega a escupir un colmillo de animal pero no se pregunta la causa. El grupo llega al siguiente poblado y se dispone a informar del peligro. Wardon va a limpiarse las ropas. Valencia Tras llegar a Valencia City y cuidar de Egoroth, herido de muerte, un arzobispo reconoce los atuendos de Wardon y empieza a investigarlo, pues viste igual que cierta persona. Un arzobispo empieza a investigar al grupo de Path Finders para obtener información de Sir, el rey nº 127 de Valencia, desaparecido tras la Guerra del 4º Ciclo. El provocó la matanza de centenares de miles de elfos oscuros por su proximidad genética con la raza Slann, ya que la última de esta raza era su mujer, casados para unir los reinos de los humanos con los élficos. Sospecha que sea un monstruo que reside en el antiguo castillo de Valencia y que ha matado a todo ser que se ha aproximado al castillo. El atuendo que lleva es del Clan del Oso Cavernoso. Tras analizar el atuendo del clan, encuentran agua bendita en la boca del oso y al abrir la petaca ven que sólo queda la mitad, cosa que les inquieta porque con una pequeña cantidad de este agua puede purificar el alma de toda una vida de un hombre pero parece que él consume mucho más. Además no era una costumbre conocida del Rey Wardon Wraith. Van a investigar el rugido que proviene del castillo de Valencia y en las ruinas de debajo del castillo, aparece una mujer que dice ser familiar de Sir. Su nombre es Arturia Wraith. Le recrimina a Sir que traicionó a su familia y que no puede usar ese sobrenombre, al ya no ser uno de ellos. Valtarra Cuando Sir llega al Sello de Valtarra, el alma de Dihae sale del cuerpo de Gal y se materializa delante de Wardon, para decirle que le hará recordar sus memorias y volver a despertar a Enki. BLOQUE - : La promesa de antaño. BLOQUE - : Niburu mi hogar. BLOQUE 4: Wardon vs Enki. La lucha por el dominio. BLOQUE 5: El quinto ciclo. BLOQUE 6: The aftermath.